Angel Fish
by csouthard11
Summary: Blossom's fish died, and watching it's still alive mate makes her question her relationship with Brick. (One shot)


Blossom looks into the big fish tank in the middle of her room, watching as her angel fish swims around, lonely in the tank.

It's mate had died a week ago, since fish don't live very long it wasn't much of a shock to Blossom, but she can only imagine how the other fish must feel.

It may seem silly to think and feel this way towards a fish, but Blossom can't help but relate it back to her own life, and her own relationship. The one with someone she shouldn't love. Brick Jojo, the leader of the rowdy-ruff boys.

Brick and her have been dating for almost 7 months now, and people have called them crazy, for trying to have a relationship with someone who had been their enemy for years and years.

Blossom had never had much luck with boys, she always seems to pick the wrong one, the ones that break her heart. The ones that she shouldn't like. The ones like Brick.

Watching the fish she realizes something, Brick has never told Blossom about his feelings, he asked her on a date every now and then, but other then that, no I love you, no I want you, nothing. His emotions remain blank to her.

She sighs and watches the fish as it stops swimming, and seems to stare back at Blossom, almost as if it can read her mind.

She puts her head on her hand and watches the fish staring at her. "I get ya buddy." She says, taping the glass with her other hand.

She turns when the sound of her window opening interrupts her thoughts, seeing Brick standing there.

"Whatcha lookin at Bloss?" he asks, walking over to where she sits in front of the fish tank, and leaning down to look at the fish. "Didn't you have two of these things?" He asks taping the glass.  
"I did." She says, turning back to the tank. "But the other one died, now this one seems sad. I think it's because of the death." She pick up the can of fish food "Watch this." she says, shaking some into the tank, watching as the fish does nothing. "It hasn't eaten in days."

Brick moves his eyes from the fish tank to Blossom, watching as her pale face moves, showing more sadness than he had ever wanted to see on her face.

"Blossom." He says, placing a hand on her shoulder. "This can't be about the fish, something is really wrong, ya gonna tell me what it is?"

Blossom turns to him, her eyes wide in surprise "N-nothing." She says, stuttering a bit at the beginning.

She looks down. "I was just thinking, maybe we should take a break Brick, I mean, from this relationship. I just, I don't see it going anywhere in the future."

Brick's eyes widen as he registers what just happened, what Blossom had just said to him, and what it means. "No." He says, plain and simple, his eyes locked with hers.

"W-what? What do you mean no?" She asks, her face twisted in confusion at that one single word that had slipped from his mouth.

He looks down. "No." He says through his teeth. "I won't let you do this Blossom, I don't know what you mean by saying that you don't see our relationship going anywhere." he says, looking her in the eyes and grabbing her arm. "But I swear I'll fix it. Just tell me what I did wrong."

She looks at him, her eyes sparkling at his words. No boy had ever said anything like that to her, with so much passion in his voice.

They stay like that for a moment, just staring into each others eyes, Brick trying to figure out what his mistake was, an Blossom trying to figure out if his words mean anything.

"Brick. . ." She says, her voice meek and shy from her throat being so dry out of the shock of his words. "Do you mean that?"

He pulls her closer to him and places his lips over hers. Kissing her passionately and slowly.

He pulls away from her and looks into her eyes. "I don't say this enough, Blossom, but I love you."

He pulls her back into a second kiss and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer by the second.

As they kiss the fish swims over to the food that had floated to the bottom of the tank, nibbling at the sides of a piece.

Blossom watches it as she pulls apart from Brick. Then she smiles at him. "I'm going to the pet store do you wanna go?"

He looks at her. "You going to buy another fish already?" he asks, surprised since she seemed at least kind of sincerely sad about the fish.

"No." She says, smiling at the glass. "This one is pregnant. That's one reason i was extra worried about it not eating, I'll need more fish food though, fish usually lay lots of eggs."

Brick smiles and takes her arm. "Lead the way." He says, then he follows her through the door way and out towards the front door, then off to the pet store.

"Ya know." he says, looking down at her. "I think that your fish is gonna be alright." He wraps his arm around her shoulder and she smiles up at him.

"Me too" she says, walking slightly in front of him. Only 4 blocks away from the pet store now.

(A/N This is the worst story in existence, but I wrote it anyway. . . I hate myself for being so lazy with it, but I wanted to write something so. . . .This is the product of that . . .)


End file.
